


Signs

by Lilly0



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Boyfriends, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/Lilly0
Summary: Nino wants Aiba's birthday to be perfect, and realizes he can't rely on anyone's help. He needs to be the one who makes it perfect, not one of his friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

>   Requested by [](http://akhikaru.livejournal.com/profile)[akhikaru](http://akhikaru.livejournal.com/)

Nino has complained for around an hour, nonstop, until Jun’s head suddenly drops down, his forehead banging against the table.  
  
“J!?” Nino calls out in horror.  
  
Jun raises his head, throwing him a glare. “Oh my god, how can one single person complain so long…”  
  
“What?” Nino blushes. “I… this is important!” he argues. “It’s Masaki’s birthday and Christmas, it’s supposed to be awesome, I’m supposed to be awesome, and the present is supposed to be awesome. I suck.”  
  
“You don’t suck,” Jun says automatically, and if it wasn’t Jun, Nino would probably be mad at that robot-like answer, but then… he didn’t want to hear an answer at all.  
  
“What should I do?” Nino asks, trying to look at Jun with the most helpless expression ever. “What?”  
  
Jun wavers. Obviously, he can see it in Jun’s eyes how is about to get up, get his credit card and go shopping with him, but then he shakes his head. “I… Masaki loves you,” he finally says quietly. “You just need to try wholeheartedly to make him happy, and he will be.”  
  
Something in the way Jun’s said it, makes Nino’s stomach feel weak all of a sudden. Jun is right. Did he actually try? “What if he won’t like what I buy for him?” Nino asks, finally allowing the self-doubts to show openly. “He is great. Caring. And thinks of me before of himself.”  
  
“Whatever you have for him, he will like.” Jun pours them another drink. “He will like it because you are the one who thought of it!”  
  
  
~~~  
  
Nino rubs his hands, okay, fine, he has still no idea what to get Aiba, but Jun is right, he should try. And the best thing would be to show Aiba certain signs. Like, _I hate to throw my money out of the window, but I’ll for you_. So he buys Aiba a ring that’s ridiculously expensive, and Nino pays with gritted teeth (but there are little butterflies on the ring, and he is sure Aiba will love it, still… what the hell justifies the prize?)  
  
Sign number two is: time. “Masaki, do you want to go on a date on the 24 th?” Nino asks around two weeks before the date.  
  
“With who?” Masaki asks, obviously surprised, like he really hasn’t expected the question.  
  
“With me!”  
  
“Don’t you have… I mean, plans… with your family or friends.”  
  
Nino feels like he should probably be annoyed at that question. “Yes, I have plans, with you, long and draining plans, so save some of your stamina for me, will you? The hell I’m leaving you alone on your birthday! I’m not that much of a shitty boyfriend.”  
  
Aiba laughs at that, his eyes lightening up in the most beautiful way ever. “You aren’t a shitty boyfriend. You are all I want.”  
  
Oh my god, he is so cute. Cute enough that Nino lets the mushy line slide.  
  
  
Sign number three: Feelings. This one is the most difficult for Nino, not that he isn’t able to show his feelings, but this here is another league. It was supposed to be cool, and all, but when he hands Aiba his Christmas and birthday gift – he has bought a plushed unicorn as an extra – and said-ring, he has planned to pour them a nice glass of red wine, look him deep in the eye and then whisper a seductive and cool I love you. Unfortunately they both don’t like to drink wine tonight, but rather beer. And instead of looking cool, he stutters an incomprehensible, shy “I love you.”  
  
Seriously, he has never felt that pathetic. Much to his surprise Aiba tears up though, and wraps his arms around Nino’s neck to plaster his face with little kisses. “I love you too.”  
  
  
  
Sign number four: Appreciation.  Now that’s easy! Because Nino loves every part of Aiba’s body.  
  
“Kazu,” Aiba smiles when they move to his bed, and Nino lies down on his back, wrapping his arms and legs around Aiba’s neck and waist. “Thank you for everything today.”  
  
“Yes,” Nino jokes and pulls Aiba into a hungry kiss. “Until next year.”  
  
Aiba laughs while he pushes Nino’s legs apart, settling between them. “I don’t need you to plaster our path with presents for me, as long as…” he winks cutely. “You put effort into _this_ here.”  
  
“Into _this_ here,” Nino smirks, his fingers wandering over Aiba’s shoulders, touching his birthmark and down to thighs. “I’ll always put effort.”  
  
Aiba’s eyes are shining so brightly that it makes Nino’s heart jump happily. “Kazu…” Aiba smiles. “Thank you.”


End file.
